<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i will sing for you by VOlympianlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767120">i will sing for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove'>VOlympianlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tinysparks ficlets [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hope vs. Despair, M/M, Music Video: Miracles in December (EXO), Music Video: Sing for You (EXO), Snow, Tragic Romance, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three vignettes of hope, love and tragedy set in December.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tinysparks ficlets [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i will sing for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To be quite honest, I'm not very sure what this is. Maybe we can call it an experiment? I just really loved the MV of Miracles in December which was the first MV of EXO that I ever watched so I do have some special attachment to it. But this was also partially inspired by that one scene in Sing For You. </p><p>I've also always wanted to write something inspired by Miracles in December so there's that XP </p><p>Playlist will be linked after reveals!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hand trembled on the keys as the last note rang in the air. He sat there was a moment, savouring the silence.</p><p>Once, there would have been applause. There would have been someone resting a hand on his shoulder, pressing their cheek right against his to tell him how beautiful that was. That someone would have stars in their eyes when Baekhyun pulled away from the piano to kiss him silly.</p><p>Now, there was only silence. Only the wind howling outside the too-big house to listen to him.</p><p>Baekhyun raised a hand, wiping the tear on his face away hastily. The lump in his pocket haunted him, its corner digging into his thigh as he stuck a hand inside to pull it out.</p><p>He ran a hand over the silver band, a sob lodging itself in his throat.</p><p>A scream ripped out of him, echoing in the empty house. The box flew across the room, clattering onto the floor as the memories tore through his mind.</p><p>The velvet was soft against his skin as he cradled the box like it was something precious, the smell of pine clinging to the wind as it ruffled through his hair. Something wet fell onto his cheek and Baekhyun looked up to see snowflakes fluttering towards him.</p><p>He smiled, sticking out his tongue to catch one as his phone vibrated in his coat pocket.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be there soon. Wait for me. </em>
</p><p>That soon never came.</p><p>Baekhyun fell asleep on that park bench, woken by a young man and his partner and his phone ringing off the hook.</p><p>Jongdae was gone.</p><p>Taken by a car that slipped on black ice. They said he felt no pain, that the impact killed him instantly but none of that mattered. </p><p>His angel was gone.</p><p>Baekhyun dragged himself off the piano bench, shaking hands picking up the velvet box. He pressed his lips against the silver band, shoulders trembling as the sobs poured out of him.</p><p>—</p><p>The CD made a hissing noise as it exited the drive, looking exactly the same as it had when it went in. Only now, it was loaded with Yixing’s heart.</p><p>There had to be some metaphor there but Yixing was too nervous to put much thought into it. He wrapped up the case, the red silk slick against his fingertips. He bit his lip, glancing out of the window when the wind screamed.</p><p>White snowflakes were beginning to fall as he put on his coat, tucking the precious CD into his coat pocket.</p><p>His heart pounded in his chest the closer he was to the park. As if it could sense his nerves, the snow fell faster than ever, bolstered by the wind. Grass crunched under his boots, turning into dull thuds on concrete as Yixing approached the fountain.</p><p>He smiled as he passed a man on the nearby park bench, a velvet box clutched in his hands. It did not take a genius to figure out what that man was about to do.</p><p>Yixing wished him luck, his breath catching when he saw the person standing beneath the clock. He had snowflakes dusted in his hair, a large brown paper-wrapped parcel tucked under one arm and his cheeks were flushed from the cold.</p><p>“Hi,” he said as he got closer, the smile he got in return taking his breath away.</p><p>“Hi,” Yifan said, eyes flicking to the hand Yixing had stuck in his pocket. He held out the parcel and Yixing took it, hugging it to his chest.</p><p>“This- it’s for you,” Yixing stuttered, watching Yifan hold his heart in one large hand.</p><p>Yifan’s smile lit up his world and for a moment, Yixing forgot to breathe.</p><p>“I- actually have something else for you,” Yifan murmured, moving closer.</p><p>“You do?” Yixing breathed, his breaths turning to mist in the cold.</p><p>Yifan smiled, a gloved hand cupping Yixing’s cheek. He leaned down and the world simply stopped existing. There was only Yifan’s warmth, his hand against his cheek. There was only his best friend, the love of his life, kissing him like nothing else mattered.</p><p>—</p><p>It must have been something silly, something so small and insignificant because Chanyeol could not even remember what they had been fighting about. He only remembered the barbs, the sharp words he said that he did not mean.</p><p>Then Junmyeon hit him and he tasted blood.</p><p>He hit him back, the thud that Junmyeon’s body made against the ground turning his stomach. Junmyeon got up, screamed something at him and then they were off again, trading insults and swings that hurt less than the gaping hole in Chanyeol’s chest.</p><p>When he collapsed in the snow, Chanyeol remembered pulling off his wedding ring. He remembered dropping it, watching Junmyeon’s face twist from rage and grief. He remembered watching Junmyeon leave, getting into the car and driving off.</p><p>Chanyeol remembered the cold of the snow against his skin, the way his skin burned as he scrabbled in the driveway to find his ring.</p><p>The ice burned too, when he pressed it against the corner of his mouth to stop the swelling. The heater was on, but it was cold in bed without Junmyeon.</p><p>It was even colder in the hospital, his heart filled with ice, his limbs practically frozen because he had run there.</p><p>Junmyeon had hit someone. The wheels hit a patch of ice and he had hit someone and then a tree.</p><p>That someone was gone.</p><p>But Junmyeon was still here.</p><p>Chanyeol inhaled as he walked along the bridge, trying not to squeeze the poor flowers in his hands to death. He did not know the man, a Kim Jongdae but he must have been very loved, for the memorial was covered in flowers and most oddly, music sheets.</p><p> A man stood at the headstone, head bowed. He did not even look up when Chanyeol drew level with him.</p><p>Chanyeol did not speak, had no words to say as he knelt, setting the bouquet at his feet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>